Zel's Free Fall
by Chocolate Covered Demon
Summary: Zelgadiss and Xelloss have a picturesque relationship...or so it seems to Xelloss. Zelgadiss is going to make sure that Xelloss pays for what he did to him in Zel's Slow Descent. Update: Chapter 2: Xelloss gets suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or Death Note.

A/N: This is a continuation of Zelgadiss' Slow Descent. However, you do not have to read Zelgadiss' Slow Descent to know what's going on. In fact, I'd kind of prefer that you didn't, so that you read this story with fresh eyes. For some reason, that story just doesn't feel quite right to me. I think it takes too long for the action between Xelloss and Zelgadiss to pick up. But this one will be better, I promise. And it will have much more Xel/Zel angst. Actually, I do greatly enjoy chapters 9, 10, and the epilogue, (posted on ) though, and I do suggest you read those after reading up to that point in the summary. Here's a brief (or at least, I tried to be brief) summary:

(summary begins)

As all of Ryuk's adventures begin, it begins with Ryuk becoming bored. So he drops the Death Note in the Slayers world. Zelgadiss happens to pick it up. And what does he do with it? Why, he uses it to find his cure, of course. He sits himself down by a scrying pool in a cave and, using the Death Note, controls powerful sorcerers before their death. He has the sorcerers mail him everything they know about chimeras and his cure (he has them mail the information to fake names, of course).

Then Xelloss appears and reveals that, apparently, Shinigami (and Death Note users) in the Slayers world don't exist without rules. They have to follow a contract with the Mazoku. Zelgadiss, furious that he has to follow these rules, writes Xelloss' name in the Death Note. Xelloss falls to the ground, clutching his chest, and asks for just two things before he dies: one, that Zelgadiss reads the contract, as he is still apparently bound by it, and two, a kiss. Zelgadiss thinks, what the hell, and kisses him. Then Xelloss' body disappears from sight.

Zelgadiss reads the contract and is actually very happy about it. It turns out that the contract was written partially to keep the shinigami from interfering with the mazoku's plan. After all, if Lina had been killed by a heart attack while Phibrizzo was manipulating her, what would have happened to his plan? So the contract listed a few names that couldn't be written in a Death Note. These included Lina, Zel, Amelia, and Gourry's names. (I added this whole deal for a few reasons: One, if Zel could just kill Lina, then she didn't have much of a fighting chance, now, did she? Light can't kill L because he doesn't know his name. Zel knows Lina's name. Also, I didn't want Ryuk to kill Zel at the end if he lost. I kind of found the ending of Death Note a bit silly, myself.)

Anyway. Zel decides that, since there aren't any rules about killing the Demon Lords, he might as well write their names down as well. So he does. Then he realizes—they still have forty seconds to try and kill him. Oops. He prepares himself for battle, but nothing happens. Nothing at all.

He senses someone behind him. He whips around, only to find Xelloss grinning at him (you didn't think I'd kill Xelloss so easily, did you? It was a Xel/Zel fic, after all!) It turns out that the Death Note doesn't work on mazoku (of course! It only works on mortals!). Then Zelgadiss realizes that Xelloss had tricked him into kissing him. To say he's angry is like saying Light is mildly unhinged.

After acting out and realizing that, as usual, there's nothing you can do about Xelloss, Zelgadiss decides he needs a bath to cool his head. Xelloss insists on going with him, which doesn't do a thing to help him cool his head, that's for sure (this is chapter 5, in case you perverts want to read it ^_^). Bath-scene-like things happen. I do suggest you read this chapter (or at least the bath scene part). Xelloss basically forces himself on Zelgadiss, except... he stops when Zelgadiss tells him to (unfortunately for us).

Zelgadiss swears that he's going to kill Xelloss. Ryuk says he can't, but Zelgadiss is determined. Zelgadiss begins extending his killing spree to dragons, and Xelloss realizes that, suddenly, he can't see into Zelgadiss' cave. And that there's a ward against him surrounding the cave, preventing Xelloss' entry.

As time passes, Xelloss begins to worry; Zelgadiss has not left his cave for a while. He once more shows that he is developing feelings for the chimera and finds sustenance for him. Xelloss forces his way into the cave and is a bit disgusted at the mess that he finds. Zelgadiss has indeed not left the cave for weeks. It is now undeniable to Xelloss that the Death Note has affected Zelgadiss very, very negatively, and Xelloss finds that he really isn't very happy about that. Zelgadiss, with Xelloss' prodding, leaves the cave, a little too willingly. He's obviously done with whatever he didn't want Xelloss to see he was doing.

Lina and Filia, meanwhile, begin to put two and two together. Lots of sorcerers and dragons have been dying, putting the world in turmoil. They do a little research, find a name and address that a dead sorcerer has mailed letters to, and they're off. Zelgadiss goes to pick up letters, and to his surprise, finds Lina and Filia there, waiting for him and holding Zel's letter hostage. Zel is unable to kill Lina, but in a grisly move that makes his still-living conscience ache, he kills Filia and steals the letter.

(I suggest this is where you start reading the fic—it's chapter 9)

The letter, to his surprise, has his cure. But it's up in the Kataart mountains, and Lina knows he's going there. So he returns to his (smelly) cave with the scrying pool and kills all the soldiers that are waiting for him. Xelloss offers to transport him past Lina, Amelia, and Gourry to his cure—if he gets something in return first. Three guesses for what Xelloss wants in return. (I do suggest you read the end of this chapter, at least, the scene in the bedroom—it's chapter 9) Xelloss, by the way, tries to reason Zelgadiss out of killing so many people, but fails. Zelgadiss asks Xelloss why he tried to stop him, and Xelloss says, "Simple. Because as much as I enjoy death and destruction, I don't want you going crazy, Zelgadiss-san."

Zelgadiss is flabbergasted to hear that Xelloss was concerned about him, but mostly brushes it off. They have sex, but it's obvious that Xelloss is unhappy about something. It might have something to do with the fact that, at the beginning, Zelgadiss said, "But can't you just... get it over with? I need to get to the mountains before Lina does..." or perhaps that Zelgadiss completely brushed off Xelloss' admission of concern for the chimera. Or perhaps it was something else.

Xelloss transports Zelgadiss to the cave, as promised, and Zelgadiss discovers that his cure is a fake (I think that you should read all of chapter 10—that's the Dramatic (and angsty) Conclusion). Lina had rewritten the sorcerer's letter to lead Zelgadiss into her trap. The trap had failed, as Zelgadiss had killed everyone except for Gourry, Lina, and Amelia, but the fact remained that it had been a trap, and that Xelloss (at least in Zel's mind) had probably known about it. Zelgadiss puts his hand into his pocket, intending on pulling out an item that would teach Xelloss a lesson, only to find that item missing.

It was a bracelet, and it was in Xelloss' hand. Zelgadiss had created the bracelet in the weeks he'd spent alone in his cave, after spying on and killing many golden dragons to learn their holy magic. Zelgadiss demands that Xelloss give it back, and Xelloss gives it back, to Zelgadiss' surprise. He asks why, and Xelloss says, "Perhaps I trust you, Zelgadiss."

"Well then, your trust is misplaced," Zelgadiss replies, and uses the bracelet to cast Holy Ward, trapping Xelloss with him in the cave. Zelgadiss uses the bracelet to cast Chaotic Disintegrate, and with a clever move, manages to hit Xelloss. Xelloss is gravely injured, and Zelgadiss is about to finish him, when Ryuk comes in, interrupting at a very convenient time. Xelloss uses Ryuk's presence in another clever but hard to summarize move, and manages to hit Zelgadiss, paralyzing him.

Xelloss, infuriated at what Zelgadiss did after Xelloss helped him, taunts Zelgadiss. (I really like this taunt. Very happy about how it came out. You should read it. XD ) He then leaves, leaving Zelgadiss to be found by Amelia, Lina, and Gourry.

Lina debates punishment with Ryuk, and finds that if they destroy the Death Note, then Zelgadiss will return to normal. Lina loves her friends, so she decides to just destroy the Death Note. And for punishment, Zelgadiss will Owe Lina One.

This turns out to be servitude for a bit, in return for Lina not telling the world what Zelgadiss had done. Zelgadiss is now completely clueless. Two months later, Amelia convinces Lina that it's enough, and Lina gives Zelgadiss the evidence she has on him: the real letter that the last sorcerer had sent Zelgadiss. Lina tells him that there was no information on his cure in it. Zelgadiss brings it outside and sets fire to it.

As soon as he's alone, Xelloss appears. Zelgadiss is hit by a number of confusing emotions: guilt, anger, suspicion, and something else. Zel reveals that he barely remembers anything...except parts of their night together. Xelloss returns the bracelet to Zelgadiss. They discuss the events of the month that Zelgadiss forgot, but Xelloss can't tell Zelgadiss much about it, as Xelloss is afraid that Zelgadiss might revert to who he was when he had the notebook.

Then Xelloss asks Zelgadiss if he'd like to have dinner with him. Before responding, Zelgadiss asks Xelloss why he was so rough when they were having sex. Xelloss reveals that he was very angry at Zelgadiss at the time, as Xelloss had confessed that he had felt something for the chimera, and Zelgadiss had just brushed it off. Xelloss kisses Zelgadiss, more like a lover than a dominator, and the two go off into Seyruun city to have dinner.

But Xelloss looks concerned about something. Zelgadiss asks what's wrong, and Xelloss says that it's nothing. But of course, it is very important: Ryuk, before leaving, said to them, "Humans _and _Mazoku are very amusing creatures, I think. See you again _real_ soon, Xelloss." And with that, he'd left.

Which is where our story begins.

God that summary was too long. Sorry about that. I suck at summarizing stuff.

Another note: yes, yes, it's fluffy. It will be MUCH less fluffy by the end of the chapter. Just bear with the fluff for now, please.

--------------- (end of notes, finally) ----------

Xelloss idly wondered to himself if this was how all first dates went.

It was awkward silence after awkward silence with only failed conversation attempts to separate them. And despite Xelloss' more than adequate social skills, he found himself unable to do anything about it. The chimera seemed very intent on feeling embarrassed despite his efforts. Embarrassment did not come easily to mazoku, otherwise Xelloss was certain he'd feel very embarrassed himself.

The mazoku was certain that the fact that the two of them had already had sex really did not help the situation in the least. Neither did the fact that it had not been completely consensual.

Yes, Xelloss had rather screwed himself over from the get-go.

Zelgadiss cleared his throat, forcing Xelloss to look away from the window and over at the chimera. Zelgadiss looked away. "Ah... something in my throat," Zelgadiss explained.

"Oh, I see," Xelloss nodded. Not an attempt at conversation after all. "Are you enjoying your steak?"

"Yes," Zelgadiss nodded. "This Seyruun beef is delicious, thank you."

"That's good," Xelloss smiled. He racked his brains for a way to save this conversation. There had to be one. He was a high-ranked Mazoku, after all! Just below Demon Lord! He should be able to master the art of the First Date. But alas, he could think of nothing.

"So... what do you do in your free time?" Zelgadiss asked. Xelloss smirked at the irony. It was the awkward chimera who had attempted to break the ice.

Unfortunately, he didn't really have much of an answer for that one. "Ah...well... I usually don't have free time, to tell you the truth."

"You don't?"

"No. I am usually on assignment from my lord Beastmaster, of course."

"Oh. Right. But wait, then..." Zelgadiss lifted an eyebrow. His eyes flashed with suspicion. "What is your assignment now...?"

Xelloss grinned. "Actually, my assignment is to—and I quote—'See where this new interest takes you, Xelloss. I can spare you for a bit.'"

Xelloss conveniently left out the part where his master had added, "Besides, it concerns me that the shinigami is still involved in this world somehow. I want you to watch the chimera for a while."

Zelgadiss laughed despite himself. "This new _interest_? That's what she said?"

"Well, yes." Xelloss continued grinning. "She doesn't seem to think that I'm serious about... this." Xelloss looked Zelgadiss straight in the eye for a moment. "But I am, Zelgadiss. I assure you."

Zelgadiss blushed a deep purple and looked away.

"You do believe me, right?" Xelloss asked quietly.

Zelgadiss sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I want to... which is more than I could have said three months ago, that's for sure." He shook his head. "It's strange, Xelloss. I can barely remember anything about that month, yet—I feel like I..." he paused and cleared his throat. "Almost as if I developed feelings for you during that month."

Xelloss smirked a bit. "You sure had a funny way of showing it. But I suppose I can see that... it might have contributed to why you hated me so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you had such absolute control over everything—_except_ when it had to do with me."

"I see." Zelgadiss shook his head. "I still can't believe I..."

"Forget about it," Xelloss interrupted. "Really. It won't do you any good. Most mortals, you know, when given an object of such power... they would do exactly the same thing. Mass murder."

"If you say so..."

"I mean it," Xelloss said, smile gone from his face and eyes open. God, Zelgadiss thought, those eyes... "I've lived for a thousand years, Zelgadiss-san. And I have seen the same thing happen to others. Surely you've heard the saying? Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely?"

Zelgadiss sighed. "Yes. But surely I was more prone—"

Xelloss huffed. "Does it matter, Zelgadiss?"

"I guess not..."

"After all, regardless, you still have friends who stand by you. You are very lucky in that, I should think."

Zelgadiss smiled a little. "Yeah. I am. Very lucky."

"So stop feeling guilty," Xelloss said. "It's unbecoming."

Zelgadiss smirked. "Oh, heavens forbid."

Xelloss grinned a little at him. "So. How about you, Zelgadiss? What do you do in your free time?"

"Uh... mostly search for my cure. You knew that, Xelloss."

"I suppose I did," Xelloss replied. "But what do you do when you're _not_ searching for your cure?"

Zelgadiss thought about that for a moment. "Well... I guess I... um... I usually am searching for my cure, Xelloss."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. Searching for something like that is so..."

Zelgadiss bristled. "What? So what, Xelloss?"

"Dull. It can't be that much fun, Zelgadiss."

Zelgadiss blinked. "Sure it is."

"No, it isn't. You, Zelgadiss, need to smile more."

"Gee, thanks."

"You do! You mortals have such a short life span... you should learn to enjoy it!"

"Ah... right." Zelgadiss swallowed. "I guess..."

Oops, Xelloss realized. He'd just distanced himself from Zelgadiss. Exactly what one _didn't_ want to do on a date. And it seemed to have been going so well.

"Why, Xelloss?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so interested in a mortal like me?" Zelgadiss asked. He sounded suspicious again.

"Ah...hm...." Xelloss considered that for a moment. "Well, you're definitely no ordinary mortal, that's for sure," Xelloss said.

Zelgadiss frowned.

Not good enough, eh? All right. "You're beautiful," Xelloss continued. "I realize you don't see yourself as such, but you are. And you're not just a mortal, Zelgadiss. You're... different."

Zelgadiss turned up his nose at that, but he seemed kind of flattered. "So... the same reasons that I hate my body are the same reasons that you like it."

Xelloss laughed. "I suppose you could put it that way, sure. But even if you did find your cure, I'd still find you attractive, Zelgadiss. It's not just your body."

"Really." Zelgadiss looked like he was getting embarrassed again. Just adorable, Xelloss thought.

"Really! It's your mind. Your dedication to one thing astounds me. It's your passion, Zelgadiss. It's something that I, as a Mazoku, cannot quite understand, and it intrigues me."

"I intrigue you?"

"Well, not just that." Xelloss smirked a little. "You turn me on, Zelgadiss. And apparently my affection for you has evolved into something more."

Zelgadiss blushed again. Xelloss thought that was just so incredibly adorable. So different from the Zelgadiss he had butted heads with when he had had the Death Note. So... Xelloss reached over and took Zelgadiss' hand in his. "I care about you, Zelgadiss. More than any mazoku should be able to."

Zelgadiss was a deep, deep purple. "I think I care about you too, Xelloss. But... I'm not really certain about anything right now, you know." He looked into Xelloss' eyes, then looked away.

Xelloss nodded. "Of course. You should give yourself time to sort things out."

"Time? I've already had two months," Zelgadiss pointed out. "I think I've had enough time. Like you said, I need to just... forget about it now. Move on. I've already _mostly_ come to terms with it. I just needed to talk about it a little. Lina and Amelia didn't seem to want to talk about it with me at all."

Xelloss nodded again. "They probably didn't want to face who you could become, Zelgadiss."

"I don't either," Zelgadiss replied.

"Well, you do need to face your dark side," Xelloss said. "Just don't become consumed with it. And besides..." Xelloss gave a dark grin. "I find that dark side just as attractive as this side of you, Zelgadiss."

Zelgadiss shivered a bit in response to that one.

"But of course, this one is healthier for you," Xelloss said, back to his smiley, cheery self. "So of course, I will do my best to make sure you stay sane, Zelgadiss! Unless it conflicts with orders, of course. Which it shouldn't."

Zelgadiss swallowed. Yes, Xelloss thought, the chimera is realizing that, no matter what, my master will always come first. Which she will, of course. I can't even wish it otherwise. And it would be good for Zelgadiss to realize that, as much as I would like to get into his pants. "Right," Zelgadiss replied. "So... knowing that your master is so important..." Zelgadiss trailed off. Xelloss didn't like where this was going.

"Yes?" Xelloss prodded.

"What are your goals for _this_, Xelloss? This relationship?"

"Ah... isn't it a little early for..."

"Not when your master is a Dark Lord, Xelloss."

"Ah. Good point. Very well." Xelloss sighed. "I see you and I in a relationship... one where I come and go often, but will always be there with you when orders allow it. Which should be a great deal, considering how much my recent orders have involved Lina." Xelloss didn't mention that he saw this relationship ending badly; if he did, the chimera might not want to try.

"Touching," Zelgadiss commented. He sighed. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with this. I must have lost my mind. Fine, Xelloss, let's give this a try." He smiled a little.

Xelloss grinned. He picked up Zelgadiss' hand and gave it a kiss. "You won't regret it." In the near future, anyway. Xelloss expected Zelgadiss would eventually regret it when they inevitably had a nasty break up. Or perhaps his master may even order Zelgadiss killed if the chimera ever decided to get in the way. Or he might have to manipulate Zelgadiss into ending the world. This relationship would end badly, Xelloss knew, but he just didn't _care_. He wanted it too badly. And when Xelloss wanted something, he got it.

Zelgadiss grinned at the gesture. "Thanks for dinner, Xelloss," he said, "But I'd better get back to the castle before too long. The others might think I've skipped out."

"Wait... don't go yet!" Xelloss protested. "You haven't even finished your steak!"

"But..." Zelgadiss shifted in his seat. Obviously, the chimera had become uncomfortable. But he'd have to get used to being out of his comfort zone if this was going to work.

"Stay for a while," Xelloss said. "Tell me. What do you plan to do next? In your search for your cure, I mean?"

"Ah, I... hm." Zelgadiss frowned. "I'm not sure about that one."

"Oh?"

"Well, no. I mean, think about it. Lina told me that I'd killed tons of sorcerers to see if they knew anything about my cure. They had no clue, obviously, or I would have found it."

Xelloss nodded. "True, they didn't."

"So it seems to me that my cure... well... doesn't exist, or else one of these sorcerers would know _something_!"

"Probably," Xelloss agreed. "Except that you're missing one essential point."

"What?"

"The sorcerer who would be the most likely know anything died years ago."

Zelgadiss paused, then put two and two together. "Rezo."

"Exactly."

"But he's dead," Zelgadiss pointed out.

"Yes, he is. However... he may have left notes."

Zelgadiss nodded. "Well, yes, but I've checked the remains of his laboratory."

"I think I know another place you could check."

"Really?" Zelgadiss' attention was suddenly entirely on Xelloss. Yes, Xelloss knew that would get him.

"Yes." Xelloss pulled out a map. "Here, not far into the Desert of Destruction. Rezo hid some of his notes here."

"Wow... if he hid it, then it could be... but that place is dangerous."

"Indeed it is. Good thing I'll be traveling there with you." He winked.

"You will?" Zelgadiss brightened. "Then why don't you just teleport me there?"

"Well, I could..." Xelloss sighed. "But that would take out all the fun of it, don't you think?"

"No."

Xelloss smirked. "Well, too bad. I'm not teleporting you in. It'll give us plenty of us-time."

Zelgadiss smirked right back. "Well, if I can't convince you. But... going into the Desert of Destruction..."

Xelloss grinned. "Don't worry! I'll be there. Trust me, Zelgadiss."

Zelgadiss sighed. "That's kind of hard..." Xelloss frowned, and Zelgadiss continued. "I guess I trust you. Sort of. God, that sounds crazy... No offense, but... it's strange trying to _trust_ you, Xelloss. Usually you're... well...."

"Harboring secret motives?" Xelloss prompted. Heck, even now Xelloss was keeping some secrets. He wouldn't be Xelloss otherwise.

Zelgadiss sighed. "Yeah. That."

"Don't worry. It may be difficult, Zelgadiss, but you can trust me." Xelloss smiled. Right now, anyway. It really was too bad, but Xelloss knew that, someday, he may have to betray Zelgadiss. But tht was life.

"Yeah... I know," Zelgadiss smiled, and the two were quiet for a bit. But it was a companionable silence, not the awkward ones from before. Zelgadiss quietly finished off his steak, Xelloss finished his cheesecake, and they started back towards the castle.

"You don't have to walk me home," Zelgadiss chuckled.

"Oh, but I do!" Xelloss replied. "It is our first date, after all. In fact, I should offer to _fly_ you home, if your heart so desires!"

"_Fly_ me home, Xelloss? You don't mean..."

Without another word, Xelloss scooped the chimera into his arms and took off into the air. "Xelloss!" Zelgadiss said. "Put me down!"

"Oh, come on, Zelgadiss! Why not? Just this once?"

Zelgadiss had to admit to himself that it was nice to be carried for once—after all, who other than Xelloss would have the strength to carry him? And Xelloss smelled so nice... "Fine," Zelgadiss said. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but fine."

"Oh good! Or would you prefer me to teleport you?" Xelloss asked as they flew through the air. "Although we are already half way there...it is only a little ways to the castle from the restaurant, after all."

Zelgadiss sighed. "No, this is fine..." It was rather pleasant, after all. He let out a breath and relaxed into the mazoku's arms. He looked down at the city. It was mostly dark, aside from a few light spells here and there. When he cast Ray Wing, he never really had the chance to look down. He had to pay attention to where he was going. Not to mention the fact that he usually didn't really care to. Zelgadiss smiled. "Remember when Lina cast Dragon Slave to save Seyruun, only to destroy part of it?"

Xelloss laughed. "Indeed I do. Lina is quite a character, isn't she."

"She is. I owe a lot to her..." After all, Lina had just wiped the slate clean after the incident two months ago.

"Ah, here we are!" Xelloss flew up to Zelgadiss' window.

"You knew which room I was in?!" Zelgadiss burst out.

"Well, yes... I do keep an eye on you, you know. Hold on to my neck." With one hand, Xelloss opened Zelgadiss' window from the outside.

Zelgadiss frowned. "I'm flattered, but... do you mind _not_ keeping so close an eye on me?"

"Well..." Xelloss considered. Did that conflict with his orders? Not directly... "Very well. I will not watch you without your knowledge any longer."

"No spying?"

"No spying," Xelloss agreed.

Zelgadiss stepped inside his window. Xelloss waited, just outside. Ah, Zelgadiss realized. Xelloss wanted a kiss. Zelgadiss swallowed, then leaned down to meet the mazoku's lips with his.

It began as a chaste kiss, but after a moment, Xelloss licked Zelgadiss' lips with his tongue, gently requesting entry. Zelgadiss obliged, opening his mouth, and Xelloss wrapped his arms around the chimera's waist. Zelgadiss lay his arms on Xelloss' shoulders, and the mazoku's tongue massaged the chimera's. Finally, the kiss broke, and Zelgadiss looked into Xelloss' eyes. With Xelloss' arms around Zelgadiss' waist, and the two of them so close together, he was reminded of that one time they had sex, and Xelloss had been so _good_... Zelgadiss wanted more of it. Gods, he wanted the mazoku.

"Come inside," Zelgadiss whispered hoarsely.

Xelloss watched Zelgadiss for a moment, considering. "I would like to, but..."

"Please?" Zelgadiss asked. He bent down for another kiss. Xelloss backed gently pushed Zelgadiss back, away from him.

"No. Let's wait, Zelgadiss," Xelloss said, smiling a little. "This night has been too perfect. I want to savor it. Let's not rush into things, Zelgadiss. I don't want this to be about sex."

"All right," Zelgadiss agreed with a huff. "Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Xelloss said. "And then we can see about looking for your cure." He winked.

"Great. See you then." They shared a chaste kiss, and Xelloss disappeared.

Zelgadiss sighed. He felt like a giddy little girl. But Xelloss was right—that had been a wonderful date. He turned away from the window and started in surprise. Someone had left a spell book open on his desk. Someone had been in his room?! He went over to the door. It was still locked... but that didn't mean someone hadn't had a key. Or hadn't teleported. Maybe Xelloss had left something there for him.

He went over to the spell book. Nothing interesting. Just an introduction to fire shamanism. Nothing he didn't know already. Why would anyone leave him this? He flipped it closed and picked it up to put it away.

And he saw something beneath it. A black notebook, with white letters on the front in a strange script. He touched it, and he Remembered. Mind-splitting PAIN, but nothing he couldn't take, and then... normalcy.

Oh yeah. That was why the spell book had been here—Ryuk was following his instructions to the T. Good for him.

Zelgadiss' lips spread in an evil grin. It was time for him to exact his revenge. He quickly slipped the book into one of the drawers and began to fine-tune his plan in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think Free Fall will be considerably shorter than Slow Descent. Heh, I suppose the name is appropriate, then, isn't it?

Also, remember that happy endings are rare with my fics.

Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine. Neither is Death Note. Gasp.

Zelgadiss lay on the floor in his cold, damp cell, pretending to be asleep. Lina had decreed that, despite her decision to let Zelgadiss go free after all of this, he should at least spend one night in a cell to think it all over. She'd warned him not to try and escape, or else she'd come after him. But he was perfectly fine with staying there.

Lina was a fool to leave him unwatched, even without his Death Note.

Zelgadiss listened for the slight jingle of keys as the guard moved past his cell. A few moments later, and Zelgadiss was alone—well, almost alone. He looked up at the Shinigami standing beside him.

"Ryuk," Zelgadiss hissed, instantly getting the shinigami's attention. He whispered, "It's not over yet. I have a plan."

"Ohhh?" the shinigami replied in his normal voice. He didn't have a reason to be quiet. The only one who could see him was Lina, and she was elsewhere. "You still got a plan, Zelgadiss? I can't kill anyone for ya, you know."

"Yeah, I guessed that," Zelgadiss whispered. "But I have a plan. Ryuk, if I touch another Death Note, will I get my memories back later?"

Ryuk shook his head. "Nah. Only if you owned that Death Note before you lost your memories."

"All right. Can you get me another Death Note?"

"Hm... maybe. But I'd hafta go through some trouble. How do I know it'd be worth it?"

"It will, Ryuk. Because I know... you hate Xelloss just as much as I do, don't you."

"Well, not _that_ much. He is annoying, though. All mazoku are. But ya can't kill 'em, can ya? What's yer plan, Zel? If it's a good one, I'll getcha a notebook. Well, if I get some apples outta the deal, too."

"All right, then, Ryuk. Listen very closely, and shut up. We have to be quiet. You never know who might be listening..."

---------------

A shinigami moved through the wall into Zelgadiss' bedroom in Seyruun. "Ryuk. Nice to see you again," Zelgadiss said with a smile. "Good job. Exactly what I told you to do."

"Heh. Nice ta have ya back," Ryuk said. "Now about my apples...."

Zelgadiss opened a drawer in the desk. He'd stolen apples from the dining hall earlier and put them here. He had had no idea why he was doing it at the time, but he'd had the feeling that it was important. This was their purpose. "Right here," Zelgadiss said, grinning.

"Hah hah!" Ryuk dove in. "All right!"

"Now, you realize... since Xelloss can see you, you can't watch us the whole time. You know that, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ryuk said, swallowing an apple core. "I've been following Xelloss for the past week."

"WHAT?!" Zelgadiss slammed his fist down on the desk in outrage! It made a very satisfying THUD. Zelgadiss winced. They had to be _quiet_. He whispered, "How could you do that?! Don't you realize—"

"Heh. Don't worry!" Ryuk said. "He thinks I've just been doing it because it amuses me. Actually, I said I wanted to see if he could get you in the sack. He even warned me not ta hurt ya."

Zelgadiss sighed in exasperation. "Xelloss is smart, Ryuk. He probably knows something's up."

"Maybe," Ryuk shrugged. "But I'm watching, Zelgadiss. Otherwise, it won't be any fun for me."

Zelgadiss shook his head. "And that was the deal, wasn't it. Fine. But if I do see you, I'm obviously not going to acknowledge you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuk shrugged. "I've been watchin' you too, ya know. And Xelloss has been watching me watching you. He thinks I don't notice him, but I do. So he knows you didn't see me."

Zelgadiss sighed. "I guess there's nothing that can be done about it now. And the other me did ask Xelloss not to watch me anymore, so we should be safe. Now. Just one thing, and then we can proceed with our plan..." So far, it had all gone according to plan, mostly... but he couldn't believe that the other him—the one without the memories—had almost _slept_ with that bastard.

"Eh, it's _your_ plan, Zelgadiss. I'm just along for the ride!" Ryuk chuckled.

He had to deal with this. He took out a quill and paper. He had to continue with his plan, but he also had to make sure that he didn't wind up in bed with the demon.

------------------

The next morning, Zelgadiss woke up, refreshed. He'd slept better than he had in months—well, two months, anyway. He wasn't really sure what had happened in the month before that, but he guessed he probably hadn't slept very well.

He rolled out of bed and walked over to the desk. Oh yes, there was that diary entry that he'd written the night before. He remembered writing it, but for some reason, he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd written.

So he skimmed it:

_Fifth day of the Sixth Month_

_Today was... different. Very different. I'm starting this journal just to figure out what's going on in my head. I probably should have done this earlier... all this confusion needs sorting out._

_I can't believe I'm falling for that mazoku. He's just that charming, I suppose. But what is he after? He said he "cares" about me. But can I trust him?_

_  
If he really does want a relationship with me, then I'll have to be careful. I wanted to sleep with him—yes, that's right, I wanted to sleep with him, and I shall have to hide this new journal from any prying eyes to make sure no one else finds out—but he said no. Why? Perhaps he's trying to manipulate me. He always has some ulterior motive._

_Anyway, if I do decide to have a relationship with him, I should take it slowly. We've already had sex once, but that was so close to rape that we should try to distance ourselves from it. We shouldn't have sex for a while. As much as I want to, we shouldn't even kiss. Maybe touch a little, but that's it. Nothing else. We need to develop the emotional part of this relationship first._

Zelgadiss put the note down. Right, that's what he'd written... and it did make sense. It was strange that he had barely remembered writing it, though. Maybe he'd just been really tired after all the events that had happened yesterday.

Still, this note was important. No matter how much he wanted to sleep with the demon, he should wait. That made perfect sense. But one thing bothered him about the note. Rape? When had he considered what Xelloss had done rape? Sure, he'd been kind of rough about it, but he hadn't been forced into it. Not from what he could remember, anyway. Hm, strange.

Then his stomach rumbled.

He folded his note to himself up and stuck it in his pocket. He could try to think it over later. For now, breakfast.

Amelia, Lina, and Gourry were already up, chowing down on their dinner. Breakfast was first come first serve in the castle, after all, and Lina always wanted to be the first served. That forced Lina to be up by seven, when they started serving, which forced Gourry and Amelia to be up at the same time if they wanted anything to eat.

Fortunately for Zelgadiss, he required little sustenance. He picked up a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Hey, Zel!" Lina waved briefly before returning to her fork fight with Gourry.

"Morning!" Amelia said, leaning back in her chair, having eaten her fill.

"Mmmfmmf," Gourry waved.

Zelgadiss sat down beside Amelia, a little ways away from the fight. "You're looking cheery this morning," Amelia observed.

"Oh, am I?" Zelgadiss was smirking, wasn't he?

"Yeah! Did something happen?" Amelia asked.

"He's probably just glad he doesn't have to serve _her_ anymore," Gourry pointed out before getting a plate thrown at his face.

"Oh! Right. Poor Zelgadiss-san, having to serve that monster hand and foot..." Amelia said. She dodged the plate thrown at her quite nimbly.

"Nuh-uh," Lina growled as she gnawed on a turkey leg. "That's not it! _I_ saw you walking off with Xelloss!" she grinned.

"Uh...." Zelgadiss swallowed.

"Oh! Is everything all right, Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia asked, looking concerned. "Did Xelloss want anything from you? I heard that...um... when you were captured, Xelloss had been the one to leave you there."

"He did?" Xelloss had told Zelgadiss that Xelloss had betrayed him. So that was probably how. "Huh. Well, no, he didn't want anything..." except him.

"Oh no," Lina said as she swallowed the last egg whole. "Xelloss always wants something. What did he want?"

"Nothing," Zelgadiss shrugged.

"Bullshit."

Zelgadiss sighed. "Look, Lina..." How to put this?

"Did I hear my name?" Xelloss, right on cue, appeared beside the table. He had probably been listening in to the whole conversation. Apparently, not spying on Zelgadiss didn't mean he couldn't spy on the others.

"Xelloss!" Lina said, waving her fork at him. The last bit of food was on the end of it, and Gourry was attempting to steal it. Lina nimbly dodged his attack and swallowed the sausage. "I saw you and Zelgadiss together. What did you want from him?"

"Ah... well, you see..." Xelloss looked over at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss blushed and looked away. Xelloss grinned and walked over to the chimera. "I would like your permission, Lina, to date your friend!"

Lina spat out her water. All over Gourry. "WHAAAAT?!" she cried out.

"Hey..." Gourry pouted as he mopped himself up with a napkin.

Amelia blinked at them in surprise. And blinked some more.

"It's true..." Zelgadiss said, blushing bright red and looking away. "We're dating."

Lina paused a moment. Then she started laughing. "Hahahaha. All right, you got me, guys. For a second there I believed it."

Zelgadiss blinked. "Uh. Yeah, we got you good. Heh."

"Lina... they're not joking," Gourry observed. Damn him.

"Really..." Lina examined the two of them. "Well, all right, guys. Do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him, Xelloss."

Xelloss grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Then he muttered quietly, "Unless my master requires it, of course."

"What was that?!" Lina glared.

Zelgadiss frowned. It had been too quiet for Lina to catch, of course, but he'd caught it. He looked at the table. Was a relationship with a demon really worth it, fully knowing that he'd stab you in the back at the drop of a hat?

"Nothing, nothing!" Xelloss replied, sitting down beside Zelgadiss. "But anyway, there's a more important issue that needs addressing." His face grew serious, and he looked evenly at Lina.

That got her attention. "Hm? What's up?"

"You remember our friend from before?" Xelloss asked. "The one with big black wings?" He looked over at Zelgadiss and began studying his expression, but Zelgadiss honestly no idea what he was talking about. He shrugged.

"Yeah. What about him? I thought he left when the object was destroyed." Lina asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"He did, but then he came back about a week ago," Xelloss replied. "He's been following me around a bit."

"Oh. So? He can't do anything, can he?" Lina asked.

"The thing is, he shouldn't be in this world unless his... object is here as well."

"His penis?" Gourry asked, blinking. Lina blushed and broke a pot over his head. He fell over, unconscious.

"I think I shouldn't be here," Zelgadiss said, standing up. "If I leave, you can all talk about this freely, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Lina said, "But..."

"Then I'm leaving," Zelgadiss replied, his face blank. "I'll be back down in an hour." Zelgadiss began making his way to the stairs.

"Zelgadiss-san, wait!" Amelia cried out and ran up to him. "You should be a part of this, too!"

"No," Zelgadiss replied. "I shouldn't. Not unless you want to risk a 'relapse.'" He started walking up the stairs. There was nothing Amelia could stay to stop him, and she knew it.

"Hey!" Zelgadiss heard Amelia say to Xelloss. "You should try to stop him! I mean, if you care about him...."

Xelloss shook his head. "No, it's better if he didn't listen in." He couldn't try to stop him if he wanted to. After all, he had to do everything possible to make sure Zelgadiss did not change back. Those were his orders.

---------

Zelgadiss lay down on his bed with a flump. Gods, what to do... He could try writing it down, work it out on paper. He got up and sat down in front of his desk. Paper. Where did he keep the paper? He opened one drawer, found it empty, and worked his way down until he found a drawer full of said paper. He put his hand in it to take out a piece, and brushed his hand against something black.

And he Remembered.

"Gah..." Zelgadiss held his head in his hands as the memories flooded back to him. No, not now! "I give up the Death Note," he whispered hoarsely, and the memories were gone.

He gasped. What was that? All of a sudden, he had a really bad headache. He shook his head. Maybe he just needed to lie down.... he made his way over to the bed.

"Zelgadiss?" Xelloss appeared beside him. "Are you all right?" His face looked concerned.

"I thought I asked you not to spy on me," Zelgadiss muttered.

"Ah, yes, well, I was nearby, and I'm afraid I couldn't help but feel some very negative emotions coming from you..."

"Mmf," Zelgadiss muttered by way of response. "I got a bad headache. That's all."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, I won't do it again," Xelloss said, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to..."

"Mmm."

"Feel better!" And with that, the mazoku was gone.

Around noon, Zelgadiss trudged his way down the stairs for a snack. There, in the dining hall, sat Xelloss, Amelia, Gourry, and Lina, doing the usual lunch-eating routine. Zelgadiss went to snag himself a bite when Xelloss said, "Ah! Zelgadiss! Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Zelgadiss muttered. He grabbed his food and went back up to his room. Where he was met with Xelloss' smiling face.

"Why don't we eat out somewhere?" Xelloss suggested.

Zelgadiss sighed. "If you didn't notice, I'm not in the best of moods, Xelloss." He pushed past the mazoku into his room.

"Which is why we should go out to eat," Xelloss replied. "And besides! You haven't forgotten about going to find your cure in the wastes, did you?"

"Ah. No," Zelgadiss replied, perking up a little. Then he frowned.

"What?"

"Somehow, I don't think spending weeks traveling alone with you is the best idea."

Xelloss' heart sunk at that.

"Uh, not to say that I don't like spending time with you, Xelloss... it would just probably be too much at once. You know?"

"Hm. I see your logic," Xelloss agreed. "But don't worry. I can come and go as I please, you know. I could just spend a few hours with you at a time."

"And you won't spy on me while you're gone?"

"Well..." Xelloss considered. "If I didn't spy on you, then what if you got yourself in trouble? Hm... ah! I know!" He pulled an amulet out of a pocket. He looked at it for a moment, and the jewel flashed. "There. Now, whenever you're in danger, call on me. If I'm free, I'll appear."

"Thanks," Zelgadiss said, taking it. "Only if you're free, though, huh."

"Well, yes, unfortunately. But I should be mostly free in the next few months, unless something unforeseen happens." Then he grinned. "But don't start using that as a get out of jail free card! Use it too often, and I might think you're not even trying!"

"Ah. Right," Zelgadiss replied. "I'll try to only use it when there's no chance of me losing..." then he smiled suggestively at him. "Or if I want some time alone with you..."

Xelloss grinned. "Well, that, I can forgive." He took a step closer to the chimera and leaned forward.

Zelgadiss felt his heart skip a beat. He leaned in to meet Xelloss' lips, then pulled back. "Ah..."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Xelloss asked.

"N-nothing," Zelgadiss replied. "I just... don't want to move too fast." He blushed.

"This, after saying you want some time alone with me? Tsk-tsk, Zelgadiss, I think you're sending me mixed messages." Xelloss wrapped his arms around Zelgadiss' waist and pulled him a little closer, turning Zelgadiss a very deep shade of purple.

"Well, not to say I don't _want_ to spend some time alone with you... I just.... um..."

"Want to move more slowly?" Xelloss whispered in the chimera's ear, sending shivers down Zelgadiss' spine.

"Y-yeah..."

"And last night... didn't you say you wanted me then and there?" He licked Zelgadiss' ear.

"Y-yes..." Zelgadiss felt himself starting to grow hard.

"Then why the sudden change of heart?"

"I... um..." Zelgadiss suddenly found himself unable to speak.

"Hmmm?" Xelloss asked, running his hand up the chimera's back.

"I... think we should..."

"Yeees?" Xelloss nibbled on Zelgadiss' ear.

"I-think-we-should-take-it-slow," Zelgadiss burst out. "To... um... make sure we develop the... emotional side of the relationship..."

"Ohhh...." Xelloss said, pulling back a little and looking into Zelgadiss' eyes. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeees," Xelloss replied. "But I think you're being too cautious, Zelgadiss. After all, we do already know each other fairly intimately..."

Zelgadiss went cold. He pushed Xelloss away. "Wait, Xelloss."

"Hm?" Xelloss looked startled.

"That... what happened between us. It was kind of like... well, rape, wasn't it?" Zelgadiss asked.

Xelloss blinked. "Well, I suppose you could look at it like that... but I did have your consent, you know. I didn't think I'd have another chance, you see... Where's this coming from?"

Zelgadiss shook his head. "It's nothing. But... because of that... I want to take it more slowly. All right?"

"Sure," Xelloss shrugged. "Then why don't we go ahead and start getting ready to leave?"

"Leave?"

"To search for your cure, of course."

"Ah. Of course. I'll go pack some provisions. Meet you back at the castle in a few hours."

"Agreed," Xelloss said as he watched the chimera leave and step down the stairs.

When the coast was clear, he frowned. Rape? Zelgadiss hadn't referred to it like that before. That, coupled with Ryuk's appearance over the past week or so... Something was up. No, he was being unreasonable. That wasn't enough reason to suspect Zelgadiss. Ryuk could have left his Death Note somewhere else in this world and simply been following Xelloss and Zelgadiss around for his amusement. That was a possibility.

Besides, to doubt Zelgadiss... it _hurt_. Xelloss shook his head and sat down on Zelgadiss' bed. He really shouldn't be trying to start a relationship with a mortal. Especially not when he was an assignment. But at the same time, Zelas had said, "See where this new interest takes you." That almost made it an order to let himself fall for the chimera.

Still, it would be nice to know for certain that Zelgadiss wasn't relapsing. He looked around the room. If he were Zelgadiss, where would he hide a notebook? In the bed? He stripped the bed bare and looked in the pillow case, between the mattresses, under the bed. Nope. On the bookshelf? One by one, he placed the books on the floor, looking in them, between them, under them. Under the bookshelf, behind the bookshelf. Nothing. He sighed. In the dresser? No, it was empty. Not hidden in the drawers, not hidden behind the drawers, not taped under the drawers. Not behind the dresser, either.

Xelloss shook his head. He really shouldn't suspect Zelgadiss... but now that he had started the search, he might as well finish. The desk, Zelgadiss' pack, and the floorboards and walls were left. Wait. Zelgadiss' pack? Zelgadiss had gone shopping, hadn't he? Xelloss smirked to himself as he looked around the room at the mess he'd made. Uh-oh. Yes, he sensed the chimera coming back in the castle. He'd forgotten his pack.

Xelloss, with the speed of a high-level Mazoku, proceeded to put the room back in order. Done! He grinned. Being barely corporeal had its advantages. But he still wanted to look through Zelgadiss' pack. Just in case. Zelgadiss had almost reached the stairs now, though. Xelloss teleported over to the pack and ruffled through it. Nothing. Just the standard traveling pack. Zelgadiss was almost up the stairs. Floorboards? Nothing loose, perfectly normal. Walls had no secret compartments. All that was left was the desk.

Nothing beneath the desk, in the desk, taped under the desk. Just some paper and pens. He frowned. Well, might as well search through the paper and pens. That was the obvious spot to hide a notebook, wasn't it?

Zelgadiss was in the hallway. Hand on the doorknob. Xelloss cursed under his breath. He looked down at the paper. It looked normal. No time to search through it. He closed the drawer and moved back towards the center of the room.

Zelgadiss opened the door to find everything exactly how he'd left it. Except he didn't notice that it was exactly as he'd left it, because nothing was amiss. "Hey, Xelloss," Zelgadiss said. "You still here?"

"Well, nothing I really need to do at the moment..." Xelloss replied, shrugging.

"All right. Why don't you help me shop?" Zelgadiss smiled warmly at the mazoku.

Ahh, to think that a few months ago Xelloss could only dream of that warm smile. Xelloss hit himself mentally. He was so lovesick it was pathetic. He found himself smiling back. "Sure, why not?"

Zelgadiss grinned. "All right, let's go!" Zelgadiss picked up his pack, still laughing at himself for forgetting it (he'd really been out of it recently) and left, mazoku beside him.

Then Xelloss realized he probably should have finished searching Zelgadiss' room. This "new interest" of his was certainly clouding his judgment.


End file.
